The present invention relates to a chilling apparatus. In certain circumstances it is desirable to be able to chill containers of food or liquid rapidly. For example, in restaurants, especially where customers supply their own drinks, a rapid chilling apparatus would avoid the problem of having tepid wine or beer served with the meal. The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in rapid chilling of containers of food or drink especially the latter.